It's the journey that matters, not the ending
by Sir Estheim I
Summary: A short story about a train ride, exploring some ruins and a relationship starting to bloom. After FFXIII-2, AU. Cover art is by an artist whose username on pixiv is pochi.
1. Chapter 1: Some Things

**Authors Notes**

**Just a little short story to keep you going till I'm done with my exams. I'll be writing my main story again soon.**

**As always the characters and places named within this story belong to square enix. But the story belongs to me.**

**I actually came up with the plot to the fic when sitting on a train.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Some Things (Never Change)

'_After the fall nothing was the same, but the L'cie had changed their fate and were for the first time in many years, happy.'_

"I'm going to kill you Snow Villiers."

'_Maybe I spoke too soon.'_

Hope Estheim looked up from his journal, knowing that today was going to be a hard but _fun _day. Serah had always ridiculed him for being so negative so he just coated his words with sarcasm and that seemed to be enough for her.

"You'll have to catch me first, _Sis_!" Snow shouted causing the attention of the cabins passengers to be turned on him.

Hope winced, he knew what was coming after that. Lightning hated when Snow called her 'Sis'.

"I'm not your sister" she growled charging at the gigantic man.

"Oh sh-" He exclaimed before running out of the doorway and into the adjacent carriage.

'_That's not going to end well.'_

Serah turned to Hope suddenly, "Now that they're gone we can have a mature chat."

'_Oh no'. _Hope gulped audibly. "Yeah sure." He said worriedly "What about?" He finished knowing exactly _who_ it would be about.

"Well you know how you've always had a little crush on my big sister?" she said teasingly moving to flick his head. Hope stopped her before she could, 'I'm 24 for makers sake why won't she treat me like an adult, I'm technically older than her.'

"Yes I remember" he replied reluctantly.

"Got anything special planned?"

"What? N-No."

'Damnit, I'm reverting to being 14 again.' Hope thought, angry with himself. 'I'd be lying if I said I didn't still like her though.'

After a pause he continued the conversation, "Anyway, she doesn't feel the same way. She still thinks I'm a child… Just like everyone else."

"Aww don't think like that." Serah replied while smiling trying to appease Hope.

"What should I think then Serah?"

"Hmm… Maybe you should be the best man you can?" She shrugged and punched him playfully. "And you could actually talk to her for once. I know she likes talking to you." Serah added quickly covering her mouth. 'Obviously she had said something I wasn't supposed to hear.'

"Oh really?" Hope raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What else aren't you telling me about the mysterious Lightning Farron?" He questioned. Now it was her turn to try and squirm out of an awkward situation.

"…Nothing…?" she ventured hopefully. As always Hopes scientific curiosity was coming through. "Stop looking at me like that" Serah said chuckling.

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to dissect me."

"Who says I'm not?"

Serah looked at him with a serious look, similar to her sister's.

"Just tell me." Hope half asked, half commanded.

"Sorry, sisters vow of silence. My lips are sealed." Serah smirked. Hope rolled his eyes, "Hey, don't get sarcy on me mister." He could see he would get nowhere interrogating the younger Farron, she could be as stubborn as Lightning sometimes.

"Fine." Hope mumbled, defeated. "Do you know anything about the ruins at Paddra?"

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me." Serah said it in a mean way but was smiling.

"Well, they're believed to be millions of years old. But that's not the reason we are going there."

"Why are we going there then?" She asked.

"You'll see" he answered vaguely.

"That's not fair" Serah exclaimed.

"Well if you're going to keep secrets then so am I." Said Hope, who stuck out his tongue in defiance.

Soon after crashing sounds could be heard from the adjoining carriage. Serah and Hope both looked around slowly, wincing in anticipation, to see what the commotion was before seeing Snow get punched head first through the door.

"Lightning?!" Serah shouted. "Stop trying to kill my fiancé."

"He'll be fine, I've made him apologise for his transgressions."

Hope chuckled jovially. _'Some things never change.'_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Well, that was fun. I hope you had fun reading the start of this story but if you want more you're going to have to show me you liked it. So give the story a follow or even give a review to tell me what you think of this story.**

**Vocabulary: Sarcy (in case you didn't know) is a British colloquialism and abbreviation of sarcastic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh Oh!

**Authors Notes**

**This chapter was really fun to write hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Uh Oh!

'_Well… that was interesting.'_ thought Hope as he helped Snow to his feet.

The big man was heavy but Hope managed to lift him despite Lightning suggesting that she could throw Snow into his seat.

After Lightning and Snow's "disagreement" as Serah put it. The two had to be separated like children to stop them from fighting again. Serah now kept Snow company while Hope had the pleasure of subduing Lightning.

"Are you still mad at him?" Hope asked.

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He joked and Lightning smirked a little at that. He always knew the ways to calm her down, no matter what the problem was.

"How do you do that?" She asked vaguely.

"Do what?" A confused Hope asked.

"You always manage to break down my defences. You're the only one…" she trailed off, clearly thinking about him.

'_Maybe she does like me?'_ Hope mentally suggested. He decided to tease her to try and get more information out of her. "You daydreaming about me again Light?" he said arrogantly.

"N-No…" She blurted out before blushing furiously. "Anyway you're just a kid" she coldly answered, regaining her composure.

"A kid that's taller than you!" He joked, even though it was a serious point.

Lightning then reached over and flicked him on the head, like she used to when he was younger. He still reacted in the same way even after all this time.

"Ow… Light. Makers mercy, that stings." Hope moaned. _'I'll get her back later.'_ he thought maliciously.

He stared at her angrily. Her icy blue eyes interlocking with his emerald ones and he couldn't help but smile and laugh, she had always had this effect on him. He hoped one day she would share in his happiness.

Lightning abruptly changed the pace of the conversation, "I'm going to get a drink, you coming?"

"Of course" he said smiling whilst standing up to let Light go ahead of him.

They walked along the train while the world rushed past. They didn't speak until they got to the bar.

"What do you want Hope?" She asked. "First drink is on me." She finished.

'I want to seem tough in front of Lightning but I know I can't handle the same amount of alcohol as her' he thought considering his options carefully.

"Hmm… Umm…"

"Come on Hope we haven't got all day"

"Okay give me a minute Light… I'll have a Chocobo Cider" he finished. Chocobo Cider was Hope's favourite drink. Not just because it had a picture of a Chocobo on the bottle but because of its sweet taste and the disclaimer which stated 'No Chocobos were harmed in the making of this beverage'.

"Good choice" said the burly barman.

Lightning nodded in agreement and then said "Make that two."

Hope was surprised and at the same time suspicious of Lightning, he decided to question her on the way back.

Hope held the two bottles in one hand while walking back to the carriage. He then held them up and asked "Why'd you pick the same drink as me?"

Lightning; quick as her namesake replied "Because it's my favourite, and also because it's cheap."

"No way. It's my favourite too." Hope gasped._ 'You really do learn something new every day.' _he thought happily.

Suddenly the train began to shake as if some turbulence was rocking it from side to side and Hope accidently fell onto Lightning knocking her over as well. 'Uh oh' he thought as he felt something squishy underneath his free hand…

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Oh dear, Hope what have you gotten yourself into now. It was all going so well. Btw guys did you like the idea of Chocobo Cider? It's just something that I thought up because I like Cider and I know most people from Cocoon love Chocobos.**

**As always keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Possibilities

**Authors Notes**

**Well I made this chapter much longer, but it was fun. I managed to put more detail into the story so it's a bit more interesting. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: Mild Cussing and Swearing in this chapter. (I guess that's why I rated it Teen though).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Possibilites

'_Oh crap, I'm so dead.'_

Hope didn't often get into much trouble with Lightning, he always tried to stay on her good side. It wasn't hard because she had a soft spot for him anyway and if he did in some way anger her, he apologized immediately. This was different though, it was an accident and he couldn't possibly be held responsible for it. _'At least… I hope so.'_ he thought anxiously before opening his eyes.

Upon opening he found a stunningly beautiful Lightning staring back at him in surprise with her uniquely transfixing blue eyes. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes, time becoming irrelevant. Hope then felt his face heat up. He began blushing and sweating profusely under her gaze and had to break away, but when he returned his eyes to her face he saw his emotions reflected. He had made Lightning Farron blush. Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy.

Lightning then whispered to him, "Hope…"

And when he didn't react "Hope!"

"Oh! Sorry Light! I-I… didn't…" he stumbled on his words, stuttering when he realised he was being talked to and what he had his hand placed upon. He composed himself, "Oh Maker! Sorry Light. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…" she whispered. "Can you let go now? I think I'm starting to get a bruise." She joked and then smirked when Hope realised he was still clinging to her chest.

'_Kill me now… How could this get any more embarrassing?'_ Hope questioned whilst lifting himself off of Lightning.

Shortly after Hope's question would be answered as Lightning grabbed him by the shoulders so that she was on top. Her lips glided oh so close to his and Hope was about to go in for the kill. She smelled nice naturally, Hope noticed. Not like Serah, who often smelled of strawberry perfume, Hope remembered this from their 'mature chat' earlier. Hope was hopelessly enthralled by Lightning. _'I want to say something…'_ but Hope would have to wait until later…

* * *

A large shadow covered the corridor for the briefest moment. "I knew it!" shouted Snow as he looked into the corridor from the adjoining carriage. He then began running towards where Serah was seated, making the train rock because of his immense size. The way he acted however was like an immensely large child. "SERAH!" he exclaimed ecstatically. "You called it!"

Hope quickly broke out of the shock caused by this sudden embarrassment. And dusted himself off before getting up. He looked at Lightning who had her eyes closed; it looked as if she was meditating. "Light…" he whispered, stretching out a hand to help her up. Lightning accepted his help but something had changed since he had been talking to her. She had returned to her usual cold and calculated self.

"Nothing happened." she snapped at Snow. "If you want to keep your manhood intact I would suggest you hold your tongue."

"Yeah… I tripped. There was some turbulence." said Hope, trying his hardest to aid Lightning.

"That's what they all say." chimed Serah happily, holding her fingers up in a heart shape around Lightning and Hope.

"Serah!" Lightning gasped, blushing for a second time.

"At least she finally realised her feelings for you loverboy." Snow interjected before Lightning could respond. This time Hope blushed instead.

"Snow!" Hope shouted. Mirroring Lightnings previous distress. "It's not like that."

"What is it like then then?" the happy couple sang in unison. Obviously letting their imaginations run wild.

"Uhh…" Hope physically showed that he was thinking. But Lightning was quicker to react.

"We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be."

Hope was astounded. _'Was all that had just happened between them only an elaborate joke?'_

But Snow and Serah didn't look convinced.

"You have to at least admit it was cute though Lightning." Serah half teased.

Lightning didn't react other than nodding slightly. But Hope noticed a faint pinkness of her cheeks. Lightning then sat down by her window seat and continued to gaze out of it, deep in thought for the remainder of the journey. Hope had noticed and so had Snow and Serah. However they did not intervene again.

Hope sat in silence too, contemplating Lightning's words. _'Just friends… I wonder if she meant that.'_ He thought of asking her, although he accepted that now was not the time. Especially since Serah and Snow were probably listening to every word they said.

Hope instead reached inside his backpack and pulled out the two bottles of Chocobo Cider from earlier. _'I can use this to get rid of the tension between us.'_ he concluded triumphantly. _'And maybe I_ _can find out what I want to know.'_

He placed one bottle in the cup holder beside his seat and poked Lightning with the other. She whipped around her face looking anxious at first, then changing to being pleasantly surprised. Hope held out the bottle and said "I almost forgot about these, here take it."

Lightning's face softened and she smiled, it was the smile she always saved for him. "Thank you." She nodded curtly while accepting the drink. As they started on the drinks Lightning abruptly stated, "You owe me one now."

"What? A drink?" Hope asked.

Lightning smirked, "Yes and no."

'_She means for getting us out of that situation with Snow and Serah, how could I be so dense.' _Hope realised. "Oh… I see what you mean." he stated vaguely as he knew Serah and Snow would still be listening to them.

The intercom buzzed and a female voice announced their arrival at Paddra Station.

"We're here! Wake up Serah!" Snow shouted while jumping out of his seat and running out of the door.

"Snow! Slow down, you know I can't keep up with you." Serah moaned, even though the large man was already out of her sight. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door in search of her fiancé.

"What was that about?" Lightning asked.

"I know." Hope replied secretively.

Lightning stared him down. Trying to get an answer.

"I'm not telling you. It's meant to be a surprise." Hope answered, and then said "Anyway, we're 'just friends'."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"It didn't sound like it."

"What do you want me to say?" Lightning asked angrily. Hope paused considering his next words carefully. "Do you want me to say I like you? Do you want the truth?"

"It's better than a lie." Hope said in a completely serious voice.

"What if I do like you? You can't see me in that way too." She said her voice wavering with nervousness.

"But you know I feel that way about you Light… I-I… like you. A lot."

"I need some time to think about this." She answered solemnly. Lightning then proceeded to get up and left the train, leaving Hope alone.

'_Damn…'_ He thought as he got up to leave. Then he noticed something glistening on the floor in front of him. It was Lightning's necklace. He picked it up and kept it in his coat pocket so he could give it to her later. _'I'll try to look after you too.'_ He remembered his promise and decided to stick to it.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**That was interesting. I wonder how Hope plans to woo Lightning? Or what's so exciting about the ruins at Paddra. Anyway please review or something, feedback is always appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

**Authors Notes**

**I liked writing this chapter, I think some parts of it are very cute. I hope you agree.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trust

"Hey Light. Wait up!" Hope shouted rushing off the train. He was intent on returning Lightning's necklace. He barged out of the trains doors and stopped and stared at the station. It was a lot bigger than he remembered. When he was originally here studying the ruins with the Academy the train station only had one platform and was for Academy personnel only. Now it had evolved into a fully-fledged station with more than one platform and trains arriving every minute from all around pulse.

"Hope!" Snow shouted, his head clearly visible over the rest of the crowd. "Hurry up. You're gonna get left behind."

"Don't worry about me!" Hope reassured him. "I'll meet you on the outside."

Snow nodded and easily sifted through the crowd to the stairs leading out of the station. Lightning and Serah followed in his wake. As Lightning reached the stairs she looked back for Hope and smiled and Hope grinned right back.

"I'll be there soon! Trust me!" He yelled while jostling with fellow citizens. Obviously they didn't recognise him, he couldn't go anywhere in Academia without being followed by a crowd. 'It's nice to have a change of pace.' he thought cheerfully, knowing that Lightning would be waiting for him…

Eventually Hope made it out of the congested station. He looked around for his friends but could not see them anywhere.

"Hope!" a quieter voice shouted as if muffled. It was Serah she was pushing her way through to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to a less busy area.

"You didn't have to do that." Hope started. "Thanks though."

"I did." Serah said panting with exhaustion. "Lightning was getting claustrophobic and Snow was getting impatient."

"Ah. Okay." Hope replied, giving in. He knew what Snow was like when he got impatient. But he didn't know that Lightning had a problem with crowds. "Oh and Lightning…"

"Yes." She replied.

"You dropped this." He said holding out her pendant expectantly.

Lightning quickly looked down at where the pendant used to be. "Hmm… I didn't even notice. Thanks" she said with the utmost sincerity. Although her eyes glinted when she looked back at Hope, which lead him to believe she had planned this all along as some kind of test. He smiled to himself knowing that he passed.

Lightning reached out to grab the trinket. But Hope pulled it away.

"What? Don't I get a reward?" He joked.

"Nope." she replied stoically, lightly hitting him in the shoulder whilst snatching the possession.

'That was weird.' thought Hope disappointedly. 'I expected a hug or a handshake or something.'

"Come on lovebirds! We ain't got all day!" Snow shouted a bit too loudly, snapping Hope out of his daydreaming and causing Lightning to glare at him furiously.

Snow and Serah ran along the pavement hand in hand with Lightning and Hope walked and talked closely behind them. Until they reached a bus stop.

"More travel." Lightning commented, visibly annoyed by how long it was taking to get to the Paddra ruins.

"Don't worry Light." Serah tried to subdue Lightning. "It's not far now and if you're tired I'm sure Hope won't mind you resting on his shoulder." She finished.

Lightning glared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Serah asked. "You know you want to." She said smiling and nudging Lightning in the ribs.

"You're so embarrassing!" Lightning groaned.

"Ah ha! You didn't disagree though!" shouted Serah triumphantly making a fist much like her fiancé would.

"For makers sake…" Lightning replied while shaking her head. Her cheeks had become a little pinker though.

Snow and Hope simply stood back and chuckled at the women they loved arguing.

"What are you laughing at!" Lightning shouted in frustration.

"Uh, Nothing…" Both men said while pretending they had not been paying attention…

Lightning and Serah continued to argue, until the bus turned up ten minutes later. The two couples boarded the bus and took seats opposite sides of the bus from each other to reduce the amount of arguments.

Serah and Snow avidly looked out the window spotting the renovations in the city and Hope and Lightning talked a little before Lightning rested her head against Hopes shoulder. He looked over slowly and grinned. 'Ha. Serah was right.' He thought. Lightning looked up into his eyes at that moment.

"Thank you for finding my necklace. It means alot." She said simply and hugged him tightly. "I trust you." She added as she laid her head on Hopes lap and went to sleep. Hope just smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

'Wow.' He thought, surprised by Lightning opening up to him suddenly.

It wasn't long before they reached the ruins of the old civilization of Paddra. Hope looked down at Lightning, who was still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her as she looked so serene. But he had to. He stroked her hair. "Lightning…" he whispered, his voice raspy from lack of hydration.

She opened her eyes almost before he finished saying her name.

"We're here." He finished.

She sprung up. Accidently placing her hand on Hopes crotch.

"Ow… Light!" He yelped.

"Sorry… I was just excited. (Not in that way. Pervs. - Sir E) I haven't been here before." She explained.

Snow and Serah were already out of the bus and were mouthing "Hurry up." at Hope and Lightning. So they disembarked. Snow was jumping about he was so excited.

"So Hope, where should we go first? Since you know this place better than anyone." Snow asked.

"I know the perfect place follow me." Hope started. 'This is going to be great.' He thought optimistically…

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I can't write forever. I imagined the station to be a lot like Kings Cross in London or something like that. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, send me a review or favourite this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bliss

**Authors Notes**

**I love this chapter, its exactly the way I pictured it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bliss

"Are we there yet?!" Snow shouted from behind his voice echoing around the ruins.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure it's around the next corner." Hope lied.

Lightning walked around the corner and looked at Hope, "Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

Hope pondered for a moment. "I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise." He answered.

"Sounds to me like you're lost." Said a voice with a strange accent.

Hope spun around ready to argue that he was not lost before realising that Fang was standing behind him. "I'm no- OH! Hey Fang."

"Nice to see you too." She added nodding at Lightning. "I've got good news, and I've got bad news. Good news is Vanille knows where we need to go."

"Great let's go." Hope suggested.

"Not so fast. The bad news is… she ran ahead of me and now I can't find her." Fang finished sadly.

The trio heard footsteps coming towards them. Unfortunately it was not Vanille. It was Snow and Serah. Snow was giving Serah a piggyback, '_Obviously she got tired on the way.'_ Hope deduced.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" Snow asked.

"It's a long story." Hope interjected before leaning against the wall his arm moving the rock slightly. While the others discussed why Hope had brought them here he tried putting more weight on the wall. Lightning looked over noticing him straining.

"Hope are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly the wall shifted to reveal a secret door.

Snow noticed what had happened next. "Good work Hope." He said slapping the smaller man on the back as he walked past. _'Yeah thanks for nothing Snow.'_ Hope thought relived that he found the entrance.

* * *

It was truly as wonderful as Hope had inferred. It was the best surprise ever. Lightning and Serah simply stared at the chamber; at the magnificent cave drawings and a multitude of crystals that lined the ceiling and walls. There were sapphires, emeralds, rubies and even some diamonds. They glowed for some reason and lit the room with their multiple colours.

"Wow." Snow and the Farron sisters murmured in unison gazing at the amazing array of colours.

"Wait!" Hope shouted. "The best is yet to come." as he pointed over to some natural springs in the corner of the chamber.

As Hope pointed a head of red hair appeared out of the clear water.

"Hey guys!" Vanille yelled cutely while scrambling out of the spring. She wasn't wearing much except a red bikini. She ran over to them. "Glad to see you made it." She said happily.

"It would been easier to find if you stayed with me, you little rascal." Fang complained while pulling Vanille in for a hug.

Vanille chuckled slightly and her cheeks tinged pink.

Hope then directed his gaze at Serah, "I think now is a good time to have lunch."

Serah looked at him confusedly. "What? –Oh! Now I remember." She said while dropping to her knees and taking the backpack off of her back. She unzipped the bag and pulled out an array of picnic supplies. Snow dropped the Ice box he had been carrying and started handing out refreshments.

"Here you go." He said offering Hope a bottle of Chocobo Cider.

"Thanks." Hope answered. Then he remembered, _'Chocobo Cider is Light's favourite too.'_ "Hey." He called after Snow. "Can I get another?"

"Sure buddy. Knock yourself out." Snow joked.

"Haha, you're _sooo_ funny!" Hope retorted sarcastically.

Unfortunately Serah noticed his sarcasm. "Hope! What did I say about being sarcastic." She moaned.

Hope shrugged and he walked over to Lightning. "I got you a drink." He said holding it out for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and then looked like she was pondering something. "Why don't you join me?" She asked politely, patting the ground beside her.

"Sure, why not." Hope answered smiling as he sat down. _'This is perfect.'_ Hope realised watching Serah sorting out the food while Vanille jumped back in the water. Fang went to get changed so she could join her. He took a swig of his cider. _'Absolutely perfect.'_ He thought turning his head to face Lightning. At that moment she blushed and looked away. 'Was she looking at me this whole time?' Hope asked himself.

Lightning soon asked Hope a question. "Why do they glow?" she asked vaguely.

"What? The Crystals?"

She nodded.

"Oh- It's because of the molten lava that flows around this chamber." Hope said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Lightning cried, worry filling her eyes. "Surely that isn't safe."

"It's perfectly stable. Don't worry so much Light." Hope said calmly and boldly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Besides I'll keep you safe, trust me."

Suddenly she relaxed. "I trust you Hope." She said looking him directly in the eyes.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Food is out, get some before Snow eats it all." Serah shouted, smiling at her fiancé who was stuffing his face.

Hope got up faster than Lightning and rushed to get some food before it was gone. Lightning had simply waited for him to come back, trusting that he would get something for her.

Hope returned with a plate full of sandwiches, pork pies, and salad. He took one of the sandwiches and bit into it. "Mmm, Serah makes the best sandwiches." He commented as he sat down.

"Where do you think she learnt it from?" Lightning said pointing a thumb at herself.

"Oh." Hope said.

* * *

Soon after eating Hope got changed into his swimming trunks and was going to join the others who had already changed. All of them except Lightning that is.

"Come on Lightning." Serah moaned, "You might like it…" She suggested, pouting slightly.

It seemed to work. Lightning trudged off behind a rock with her back pack. She came back out wearing a white bikini. Which Hope couldn't help but think made her look amazing.

Snow shouted down to the others from the top of the spring "Watch out below! Big fella coming your way!" then proceeded to cannonball into the water, which soaked all of them including Lightning. They all laughed and Lightning just sighed.

"I need another drink." She groaned, walking over to the ice box.

Hope watched her go but decided to jump in and join Snow after a few minutes. Hope managed to splash Snow when he jumped in and Snow returned the favour by dunking Hopes head under the water.

Hope spluttered as he rose out of the water. Only to hear Serah moaning at Snow. "Snow. Play nice!" She shouted dominatingly.

"Sorry Hope." Snow muttered.

"It's okay." Hope said to Serah. "We were messing around."

Lightning had re-joined the group now and sat with the other three women at the side of the pool. She took a sip of her drink.

It was not long before Hope had another bold idea. "Aren't any of you going to join us?" He asked winking at Snow, who understood his devious intent.

"Yeah." Snow started, sticking his finger in the water. "It's nice and warm." He said.

Serah immediately jumped in and joined Snow and Fang and Vanille just shrugged. Fang took a running jump into the spring. Followed shortly after by Vanille who executed a perfect swan dive.

Lightning stayed out everyone shouted for her to join them but it didn't seem like she wanted to.

Hope had hatched yet another plan. He climbed out of the spring and talked to Lightning. "Come on Light it'll be fun." Hope tried to persuade her. "Okay…" she conceded quicker than Hope had expected. A small smile appeared on her face. _'This is gonna be a very gutsy move.'_ he thought. He held out his hand to her, then suddenly grabbed her, picked her up bridal style and jumped into the water…

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Ohhh... Hope. What you got yourself into now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Turquoise

Chapter 6: Turquoise

As he was falling Hope realised this could go very well or catastrophically wrong. _'She'll see the funny side.'_ He reassured himself. He managed to get a glimpse of Lightning before he hit the water. She was clinging to him for dear life but at the same time she had nuzzled her head close to his chest and her lips curled up in a satisfied grin. _'Is she smiling?'_ Hope thought excitedly as he impacted with the water.

Water rushed past the couple enveloping them in its warmth. Hope was first to resurface. He grinned at his friends as they applauded and shouted various congratulatory phrases like, "You got her good Loverboy." Hopes victory was short lived as he looked around to see Lightning holding her leg while trying to stay afloat.

"Light!" he yelped. "Are you okay?" he asked caringly.

She winced. "I think I pulled a muscle." She answered vaguely.

"Ohhhh. Hope is in trouble!" Snow scoffed while trying to stifle his laughter.

Lightning simply glared at Snow to shut him up and Snow grabbed Serah and put her in front of himself as some kind of protection.

"Can you help me out of the spring?" Lightning asked her sad features changing to a smirk for a mere second.

"Sure." Hope said. _'Anything for her. Besides it's kinda my fault.'_

He climbed up and offered Lightning his hand as he reached the precipice. She took it without hesitation smiling mischievously all along. _'Something is not quite right.'_ Hope thought cautiously. Before he could figure out what was happening, Lightning yanked his arm and pulled him into the water.

'_Oh.'_ Hope thought as he fell.

He impacted with the water stomach first and it almost winded him. Hope was in the water for only a few moments before he heard another body hit the water nearby. He looked around to see that Lightning had followed him. She was beaming a warm smile right at him. She swam over and pointed up to signal that they needed to resurface. Hope understood and pushed against the ground to propel himself up out of the water. When he resurfaced he managed to splash his companions.

Lightning came out of the water laughing while Hope chuckled slightly at the sight of their soaked friends.

"Not cool Hope." Serah moaned.

"Don't worry Serah." Snow comforted her. "I'll protect you."

"Aww… My Hero." Serah chimed.

Hope continued laughing as he turned to look at Lightning. She had already been looking at him and not for the first time Hope realized how beautiful she was. She smiled but something had changed in her. She looked at him with longing look in her eyes, as if she wanted to be with him. _'All she would have to do is say yes.'_ Hope concluded. But this lead him onto another thought.

"Hey Light!" He yelled as she exited the pool. "Wait up."

She simply looked down and rolled her eyes jokingly.

When Hope had climbed out of the spring he continued trying to get on Lightning's good side. Firstly he saw her shivering and wrapped a towel around her.

"Thanks." She murmured through chattering teeth while she blushed furiously.

* * *

Later when they had all dried off, they sat around a campfire that Hope had made using a mirror and a few sticks. The blaze was growing higher and higher as Snow added firewood. Hope then decided to show off something he had learned when he had visited the ruins when he was younger. He grabbed two dislodged crystals, one emerald and one sapphire. Then he walked over to the fire and smashed them together over the fire. Some crystal dust was created and it fell into the fire turning the fire turquoise.

Lightning had been watching him the whole time and couldn't help but gasp at his trick. Hope heard her and smiled.

"Do you want to try it Light?" He asked politely. "Careful, you might get burned." He mentioned.

"I'll be fine." She answered getting up swiftly. She grabbed the gemstones and then recoiled slightly as they were warmer than she had expected. She clacked the jewels together and as the flames turned turquoise she smiled and met Hope's gaze. The light of the flames were reflected in their eyes as their faces inched closer…

"WOAH! What was that?!" Snow shouted like an exited child. He pushed between Lightning and Hope. "You have to show me how to do that." He ordered Hope.

Hope however was preoccupied with Lightning. She pouted and then walked over to talk with the other women.

"What? Sorry." Hope said still enthralled by Lightning. _'Why'd you have to interrupt?'_ He thought grimacing at Snow for a second.

"Show me how you did that thing." Snow asked vaguely.

"Oh right." Hope answered sadly while picking up the rocks. Snow burned himself a few times before he managed to get it right. He then giggled and ran off to show Serah.

* * *

As the fire started to diminish the former L'Cie decided to sort out the sleeping arrangements for the night.

"Okay" Snow started. "We have three tents, so that's one for me and Serah, one for Vanille and Fang…"

Fang nodded happily and Vannile blushed.

"…and one for Lightning. Sorry Hope, looks like you get to sleep in the wilderness."

Hope simply frowned at this, he was sure Lightning wouldn't mind sharing with him. _'Snow you bastard, I curse you a thousand times over.'_ It probably wasn't his fault Hope guessed. 'Serah had probably wanted to protect her sister… Or me.'

"Fine…" Hope whispered looking down at his feet sadly.

Lightning immediately looked up. "No. It's fine I don't mind sharing."

'_Perhaps this trip will be even more memorable than I thought.'_ Hope decided and smiled slightly.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I really like this chapter. I think it shows how far Lightning has come. Anyway I left it on a cliffhanger anyway... sorry about that. Give me a review so that I know what you think of this chapter because I personally think it is very cute. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
